


At worlds end

by Spicynerd2020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicynerd2020/pseuds/Spicynerd2020
Summary: This is an AU where the world is ending and y/n finds herself faced with a lot of hard decisions.**this story is being written by me and my very best friend brittney andrews. she doesnt have an ao3 so i couldnt tag her directly. this is our brain child. **
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	At worlds end

Y/n awoke at dawn to something that she was not used to in her house.  
Silence. A deathly silence that ripped through her home.  
Dawn is usually when her house was the noisiest and in this moment, nothing scared her more. the silence was deafing. she crept downstairs slowly.  
every creak of every step sharper and more painful than the last.  
a pool of blood met her gaze at the end of the step. a hand, bloodied with a ring she would recognize anywhere.  
MOM.  
She ran down as fast as she could. The stairs were made of nylon. Going as fast as she was going, she lost grip on the flooring, tumbling down the rest of the way. She fell right into the pool of blood. Frantically, she tries to get it off her face, but to no avail, getting it all in her eyes.  
She looks down at her hands, covered in her mom’s blood. She looks around the room and sees all the rest of her family, beaten and bloodied. They were all dead. All the blood that was covering her body was more than just her mothers. It was her whole family. 

How did I sleep through this? Their screams, did they call for me in their final moments?  
In a daze she stepped outside, to a world completely thrown into chaos.  
the more she looked the more she could not believe what was happening. houses were on fire and people were screaming in the streets.  
anarchy had completely overtaken her town. her home. 

She walked past homes with doors ripped off the hinges and a single television on its side near an open window. 

The TV screen started to show the events that have been playing the past few months. Companies closing their doors. Men, women, children being murdered in the street. People of all ages in the street, breaking and burning houses and cars.  
The reporter on the screen was saying something, but it sounded like white noise. No words were comprehendible. Only thing that could be made out was the banners saying the topic that the reporter was on. 

what they had thought were just simple riots turned into so much more than that, no one believed it would get this bad until it did. it cost her everything.


End file.
